


Slow Sin

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter Kate, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seth is a bastard in every universe, Shameless Smut, Single Dad Seth, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: "You are the same but different/the victim of a slower sin...”





	Slow Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some sethkate smut, and they still managed to sneak in the feelings at the end! It's still pretty filthy, so enjoy ;) 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.
> 
> Title is from [Slow Sin](https://youtu.be/uO-WVlz8pGs) by O'Brother.

It wasn't even eight when Seth returned home from another disastrous date. He parked his Camaro in the driveway and tugged his tie loose. On Monday, he was going to go to work and tell Miranda to stop setting him up with the single women in her book club. Even though he appreciated her efforts, he was getting tired of having awkward conversations with total strangers. How many times did he have to talk about his divorce? Or what it was like raising a five-year-old? Or about his hobbies? And after all that sharing, his dates usually ended with a polite handshake. He couldn't even score a one night stand.

With a heavy sigh, he got out of his car and walked past Kate's Volvo station wagon. A cross necklace hung from her rearview mirror and a Bethel High Panthers sticker covered her back bumper. After his bad date, he felt a little guilty for having her give up another Saturday night. It was her senior year. She should be out having fun with her friends, not stuck babysitting.

Seth walked through the front door and found Kate doing her homework at the dining table. She looked up at him with an amused smile.

“What was it this time?” she asked.

He threw his keys on the counter and shrugged out of his jacket. “She wasn't a Patriots fan.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “I think you're the only guy in Texas who roots for the Pats, Mr. Gecko.”

“Yeah, probably.” He glanced toward the staircase. “So, how was Eddie?”

“Fine. We watched TV and did puzzles.” She lifted up a piece of paper. “He drew you this.”

Seth took the drawing and smiled at the stick figures in the park. There was Eddie, Dad, and—he frowned when he saw the figure with long dark hair. He automatically thought of Vanessa. The past year had been tough for all three of them, but especially for Eddie. Seth hadn't wanted to move his son away from his mother, but he thought it was for the best. Vanessa had Eddie on the weekdays; Seth had him on the weekends. What they needed was space and a new start. 

“This is good,” Seth said.

Kate grinned. “That's us.”

“Us?”

She pointed at the three figures. “Yeah, you, me, and Eddie.” 

So, the girl was Kate, not Vanessa. He rubbed his beard and studied the picture again. It morphed from a sad image to a happy one. Honestly, he was glad he had met Jacob Fuller at the grocery store six months ago. The local preacher was the one who recommended his daughter when Seth mentioned he was looking for a babysitter. He assured Seth that Kate was great with kids and he was right. Eddie loved spending time with her, and most importantly, Seth trusted Kate with him. 

Seth pulled out his wallet and paid Kate for the entire night, even though she had only watched Eddie for two hours.

“Sorry tonight was a bust,” he said.

“You know, my dad isn't expecting me back until eleven,” she said. “I can heat up some of the pizza I ordered, if you're hungry.” 

Her green eyes lit up with a dangerous spark. His own eyes moved over her pretty face to the cleavage from her tight bodysuit. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I'm hungry.”

**

“So, there I was, wearing nothing but my boxers, running like hell through the desert—and Richie and Uncle Eddie—they're chasing the other guys down with baseball bats!” Seth was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. “I swear, it was the craziest thing ever!” 

“That's insane,” Kate said, laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

They were on the couch in the living room. Their empty plates sat on the coffee table next to their drinks. Beer for Seth. Coke for Kate. 

“Yup, that's how it was growing up with Uncle Eddie,” Seth said. 

Kate's voice softened. “You must miss him a lot.”

Seth shrugged, despite the ache he felt inside. “I just wish Eddie got to meet him, you know?”

He was surprised when Kate placed her hand over his. He was even more surprised that he let her.

“Uh, you should probably get going,” he said, standing.

Kate rose with him. “I can help clean up.”

“No, it's okay, I got it.”

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” she asked.

The spark in her eyes burned brighter. 

“Kate...” He hated how his voice cracked.

She moved closer until she was standing right under him, peering up at him with those long lashes and green eyes. “You know, Mr. Gecko, I'm eighteen now.”

He knew. He had been at her birthday party last month. Sang “Happy Birthday” with everyone else while standing next to her father, watched her blow out the candles and make a wish. When she was done, she looked right at him. Kind of like how she was looking at him at this exact moment. But that didn't change the fact that he was still a thirty-five-year-old divorced man with a kid.

Seth put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. “This is a bad idea.”

“Well, so is going on a million dates,” Kate said.

He narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

Kate didn't back off. “I think the reason why you haven't found someone is because you've already found her.”

The truth sucked the air out of him. “No, that's not true.”

She moved toward him again. “Then, tell me. Tell me you don't want me.”

“I—” The words were lodged in his dry throat. “I want—”

“Tell me,” Kate whispered.

Something inside him snapped. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her lips were soft and he could taste her vanilla lip gloss. When he deepened the kiss, Kate moaned around his tongue. She hugged him tightly to her, pushing her tits against his chest. The kiss seemed to go on forever until they both came up for air.

Seth brushed her dark hair from her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. Despite her boldness, he could see how young and inexperienced she looked. His calloused fingers on her flawless face. Her mouth swollen and used most likely for the first time. He was still staring at her mouth when Kate spoke.

“Mr. Gecko,” her small voice breathless and needy, “can you kiss me again?”

He could tell her to go home and walk away, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the same thing as Kate.

He crashed his mouth against hers, bringing her down to the couch with him. She straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Clutching the back of her head, he sucked on her tongue. She moved her hips on top of him, grinding her pussy on his hard cock. How did little Kate Fuller, the preacher's daughter, know how to do that?

When Seth moved his mouth down her neck, she whimpered and began to grind even harder down on him. If she was moving like this, how wet was she making herself? He had to know.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

In an instant, he lowered her body down. Her long hair splayed on the couch cushions like a dark halo. She wore black jeans over her gray bodysuit. No bra or shoes. He rolled back on his heels and took in a deep breath. Were they really going to do this? 

Kate answered his question by unbuttoning her jeans and shimmering out of them. Seth helped her pull them off. Her smooth legs spread in front of him. The only thing in his way now were the two silver snap buttons in the center of her bodysuit. He didn't understand fashion these days. When he was Kate's age, the only thing he had to learn was how to unfasten a girl's bra with one hand. Now there were zippers and buttons in places he never expected. But that never stopped him before.

Seth slid his hands up her legs and spread Kate's thighs further apart. She trembled, closing her legs shyly.

“It's all right, sweetheart,” he assured her. “It's all right.” He gently nudged them open again; this time, she let him.

His fingers drifted back to her center, and he could already feel how wet she was. Gently, he traced her slit through the garment. Kate sighed at his touch. Feeling like he was unwrapping a present, he unsnapped one button. Her barely legal pussy peeked out at him. 

“Mr. Gecko...” Kate mewled, biting her lip. Fuck, that was hot.

He returned his focus to that last button. With his heartbeat racing, he unsnapped it, and the bottom portion of Kate's bodysuit became undone. She was now naked from the waist down and it was perfect. She was shaved, and as he expected, her pink cunt was dripping. He ran a finger over her wetness, causing Kate to moan. Lifting his gaze to her face, he sucked her juices off his finger. She tasted like vanilla there too. 

“Do you touch yourself, Kate?” he asked.

Her cheeks reddened. “Sometimes.”

“Can you show me?”

Seth moved to the other side of the couch and watched as Kate hooked her left arm under her left knee and lifted her leg, giving him an eyeful of her sweet pussy. Then, she closed her eyes and began to massage her clit. Little whimpers escaped her mouth. 

“That's a good girl,” Seth told her.

She dipped her middle finger inside her pussy. 

“Ah,” she sighed.

“Keep going.” Seth unzipped his pants and reached into the front of his boxers to stroke his hard cock.

Kate added her ring finger, whimpering and moaning as she thrust two fingers in and out of her soaked cunt. 

“Do you think about me when you do this at home, Kate?” he said, picturing her in her bed with a tank top pushed up showing off her tits and her panties around her ankles. 

“Only you, Mr. Gecko,” she panted.

Still a good girl. 

With her eyes squeezed shut, Kate turned her head into the cushion, softly crying out as she fucked herself harder with her fingers. He watched her juices flow out of her, and he wanted to taste it again. He crawled back to her, lowering his head in between her slick thighs. 

“Oh!” Kate cried out, opening her eyes and moving her hand away. She kept her left leg elevated, watching Seth lick her pussy. He thought the taste of her on his finger was divine, but drinking it straight from the source was heavenly. He spread her pink pussy lips, finding the swollen nub that craved attention. Without giving it a second thought, he flicked his tongue out to suck on Kate's little clit. She was making high-pitched sounds now, almost like she was gulping for air. When he lifted his gaze, he saw she had pushed down the front of her bodysuit and was playing with her tits, pinching her pink nipples. 

“You wanna come?” Seth asked, replacing his tongue with two thick fingers.

She whined as soon as he penetrated her. 

“You wanna come?” he repeated, thrusting his fingers even deeper inside her warm and tight cunt.

She nodded vigorously. “I wanna come.”

He drove his tongue back inside her, and she practically flew off the couch. He gripped her small waist, keeping her still. 

“Please, please...” Kate bucked her hips up to meet his mouth. “Please, Mr. Gecko...”

Her pleas made his entire body vibrate. He thrust his fingers back inside her needy hole while licking her sensitive clit. His beard, now covered with her juices, was scratching up the inside of her soft thighs.

Soon, Kate started to convulse as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. “Yeah, yeah, yeah—ah!” She gasped. “Mr. Gecko, I'm coming...”

“Come for me, baby,” he said, curling his fingers inside her. “I wanna feel all of it.”

As Kate climaxed, she covered her mouth with her hand, holding back her wails, careful not to wake Eddie. She was still being a good babysitter. 

And right now, the good babysitter's pussy juices covered Seth's fingers and chin. He inhaled her sweet scent, still lapping at her cunt. When he got his fill, he pressed his wet mouth against hers. She moaned as though she enjoyed the taste of herself. He was still kissing her when he felt Kate's hand reach inside his trousers and wrap around his hard cock. He groaned and pressed their foreheads together. Kate was rubbing his tip on her little clit. Fuck, it felt so damn good, and he wasn't even inside her. 

Kate whimpered. “Be my first, Mr. Gecko.”

His jaw clenched. This was a bad idea, he reminded himself. How could he look Jacob in the eye after tonight? Or how about Eddie? Things would never be the same. But when he looked down at Kate, with her legs spread open and her hand around his cock, he realized it was already too late. 

Everything had already changed. 

Seth reached in between their bodies and took a hold of his cock. He thought about getting protection, but he didn't want to go upstairs to where Eddie was sleeping. As soon as he left this couch, reality would come crashing down on him—and he didn't want to think about the consequences right now. So, instead, he slowly pushed his bare cock inside Kate's virgin pussy. Her breathing hitched at the contact.

“Okay?” he asked.

She nodded, eyebrows furrowing as she adjusted to his size. He knew he was big. Kate taking all nine inches of him wasn't going to be easy, no matter how wet she was right now. Still, he pushed another inch inside her. 

She whined. “Ow, ow...”

She was so damn small and tight. He pulled out slightly, but she clung to him.

“It's okay, really,” she said. “I know it's going to hurt, but then it's going to feel good, right?”

He gave her a soothing kiss. “Right.”

Seth thrust his cock deeper inside her, making Kate whine again. 

“Almost there, baby,” he said.

She nodded, holding on to him. Even though she was still wearing her bodysuit and he was wearing his dress shirt and tie, he felt completely naked with her. 

Once he was buried all the way inside her, he lifted himself off her and dropped his gaze to where they were joined. His big cock had her little pussy stretched open, like she was made just for him. 

Kate placed a hand over her belly button. “I feel so full.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. You're all the way inside in my stomach.” The dangerous spark returned to her eyes. “It doesn't hurt anymore, Mr. Gecko.”

_So, fuck me,_ her desperate voice pleaded in his mind. 

Seth drew in a deep breath and started thrusting. He could see bits of blood each time he slid his thick veiny cock in and out of her tiny pussy. He had done it—taken his babysitter's virginity, the preacher's daughter, the high school senior. 

The one he wanted.

Seth pushed her knees to her chest, folding her small body in half as he quickened his pace, slamming his cock into her over and over and over. He watched her face scrunch with pleasure as she whimpered and moaned. It looked so damn sexy.

Kate dug her nails into his arms. “Make me come again, Mr. Gecko, please...”

He found her clit, rubbing it until she shrieked. He covered her mouth with his free hand, while still fucking her. Kate's muffled cries only spurred him on. Faster and harder, he drove into her cunt, feeling her clench around his length. Once Kate climaxed, he pulled out of her, spraying his white cum over her dripping pussy. With a groan, he fell on top of Kate, resting his head on her chest.

 _Goddamn._

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he took a pink nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Kate moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. Yeah, she liked that too. When he lifted his head, she pulled him up to give him a soft kiss. 

“You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that,” she said.

And although Seth wouldn't admit it to her, he probably had been waiting longer. 

**

The following Saturday, Kate came over to watch Eddie so Seth could go to poker night at Jimmy's place. She showed up in a short pink dress and a matching ribbon in her ponytail. When she walked past him, he could smell her flowery perfume. It took every ounce of his strength to not cancel on Jimmy.

“Have fun tonight, Mr. Gecko,” she said as he left the house.

But the entire time he was at Jimmy's, he was thinking about Kate. 

Kate in the pink dress. Kate with a ribbon in her hair. Kate's pink pussy. Kate's soft skin. Kate's perfect tits. Kate's mouth.

_“Have fun tonight, Mr. Gecko.”_

The truth was he would have more fun back at home with Kate.

As soon as poker night was over, he broke every speed limit to get back to her. He found Kate washing dishes in the kitchen. 

She finished drying off her hands and smiled at him. “Hey, I just put away dinner. Do you—”

He cut her off with a hard kiss, happy that her lips still tasted like vanilla lip gloss.

“Where's Eddie?” he asked.

“Asleep,” she answered breathlessly. 

“Good.”

He turned her around and bent her over the counter. Without giving her a chance to react, he reached under her dress and pulled down her cotton panties. They were white with a tiny yellow bow in the middle. 

Kate looked over her shoulder at him. “Mr. Gecko, what are you doing?” she asked, even though she had her palms flat on the counter top and her legs already spread. 

“Have you been a good girl, Kate?” he said, palming her soft ass. 

She nodded. “Uh-huh.”

He gave her bottom a firm squeeze. “Were you waiting all week for me to touch you again?” 

“It was all I thought about,” she said.

“Same here, princess, same here.”

He knelt behind Kate, pushing her legs even further apart and lifting the hem of her dress to her waist. He grabbed her hands, instructing her to hold her dress up for him. Her pussy was still as pink and as wet as he remembered. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he thrust his tongue inside her. 

Kate cried out. “Oh, god...”

He licked her cunt like he was licking a Popsicle on a hot summer day.

“I missed this,” he said, fingering her. “How warm and tight you feel. How sweet you taste.”

Kate whimpered and actually started wiggling back against him.

“You missed me too, huh?” he said.

She nodded. “I missed you so much.”

“What did you miss about me?”

She was bouncing on his hand now. “I don't wanna say...”

He spread her pink folds, watching her juices flow out of her. “Tell me, princess.” When she didn't say anything, he pulled his fingers completely out of her, causing her to whine. “What did you miss about me?”

“Your cock,” she sobbed. “I missed your cock inside me.”

Her confession made him dizzy.

“I missed being inside you too.” He rose to his feet and unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down. He stroked himself a few times before lining his tip to her pussy from behind. But before he entered her, he remembered how tight she felt.

“How sore were you last week?” he asked.

Kate took a moment to answer. “Just a little.”

He rubbed his tip against her slit, teasing her for the truth. “Just a little?”

Kate turned her head to look at him again. “Okay, I was really sore, but that's only because you have such a huge cock, Mr. Gecko.”

Now that he saw the glint in her eyes, he should have known that was the kind of response he was going to get. 

“Can you please do it again?” she said with a pout. 

He didn't stop teasing her pussy with his cock. “Do what again, princess?” He knew what she wanted; he just wanted to hear her say it.

Kate looked him right in the eye. “Can you please fuck me with your huge cock?”

With that, Seth slid all the way deep inside her. Kate let out a low, appreciative moan. She was still as tight as the first time. She was for sure going to be sore again, but if she wanted his huge cock, she was going to get it. 

He plunged into her, reaching around to cup her tits through her dress. Kate gasped each time he hit her cervix. He knew he was being too hard and too rough on her, but he also knew that she was enjoying every second of it, judging by the sexy sounds she was making. 

Seth grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back. “How do you like my huge cock?”

“Give me more,” she gasped. 

He obliged, grabbing her hips and pounding his cock into her. The depraved sound of their slapping bodies echoed in the kitchen.

Kate's whimpers grew louder. “Yes, Mr. Gecko, like that...” 

Seth loved the view from behind. He could see her cute ass and her untouched puckered hole, and he wondered if she could take his huge cock there too. For now, her pussy was getting all the attention. He reached down to rub her needy clit. 

She jumped up on her toes. “Oh! Yes, yes, yes...” 

He moved her ponytail out of the way and kissed the nape of her neck. He couldn't get enough of her soft skin. He couldn't get enough of her, period. 

“Mr. Gecko,” she moaned. “Please...please, make me come...”

She was begging him, waiting for his permission.

“That's it, Kate,” he said, rubbing her clit and slamming his cock into her pussy. “Be a good girl and come for me now.”

Kate's back arched as she cried out. Her pussy clenched around his cock several times as her orgasm overwhelmed her. With a satisfied sigh, she went limp, and he slowly pulled out of her.

Now it was Kate's turn to get down on her knees. 

He took her by her shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Her eyes widened when she found herself face to face with his big cock.

“I've never done this,” she said.

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “You've sucked on a lollipop before, haven't you?”

“Yeah.”

“It's just like that.”

“Okay.” Kate tentatively grabbed the base and licked the pre-cum from his tip. She giggled. “It tastes weird.”

“There's gonna be more of that in a minute.” He cradled the back of her head, guiding his dick into her open mouth. “Come on, princess. Wider.” He only made it halfway before she gagged.

“Try again,” he said. “This time breathe through your nose.”

Once more, she tried to swallow his cock, and just like her little pussy, her mouth stretched over his thick cock, taking him in as deep as she could. 

“Good girl,” Seth said, holding her head in place as he started to thrust. Holy shit, her mouth felt amazing. 

But it shouldn't.

He shouldn't be fucking Kate's mouth, and she shouldn't be on her knees, moaning around his cock. None of this should feel so damn good when it was so damn wrong, but it did. It fucking did.

Seth held her head in place as he shoved his cock down her throat. He kept it there for long as possible, until Kate's eyes watered and she started to choke. He pulled out of her mouth with loud, wet pop. Kate gasped for air and quickly grabbed his cock, licking his long length as though she wasn't done with him yet. He nearly fell over.

“Oh, fuck,” he stuttered.

She ran her tongue up and down his cock, sucking on his tip—just like a lollipop. 

He started to shake. “Baby...” 

Kate didn't even wait for his prompt as she took his cock further into her mouth. She alternated between using her hands and her tongue. Both were enough to send him over the edge. 

“Kate!” His cock flooded her mouth with his cum. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was too much. She pulled away suddenly, and Seth finished off on her face, his sticky cum splattering on her chin and cheeks. His relief suddenly changed to panic when he saw what he had done. 

“Fuck, I'm sorry.” He grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face before helping her up.

“It's okay,” she said, calmly fixing her dress and the ribbon in her ponytail.

How was it okay? He just shoved his cock down her throat and came all over her face. 

Seth tucked his cock back into pants as Kate grabbed her panties from the floor.

“Did you want to keep these?” she asked him.

As tempting as that sounded, he didn't need Jacob calling and asking why his daughter had come home without her underwear. 

“Put them back on,” he said. 

He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out a wad cash. “Here.”

Kate took the money, leafing through the bills. “This is more than you owe me.”

“Just take it,” he said.

She narrowed her fiery green eyes. “You pay me to babysit, not to fuck.” She tossed the money back at him and grabbed her things, storming to the front door. A moment later, it slammed shut. 

_Shit._

Seth debated on going after her, but he let her go. Maybe it was for the best.

**

Three weeks passed. 

Three long weeks.

Seth didn't see Kate during this time, but he did run into Jacob at the diner once while on his lunch break. Jacob said he noticed Kate was at home a lot more on the weekends now. Did Seth find a new babysitter?

“No,” he told the preacher. “Just been spending more time with Eddie.”

“She misses him, you know,” Jacob said.

Seth wondered if she missed anyone—or anything—else.

_“What did you miss about me?”_

_“Your cock. I missed your cock inside me.”_

“Are you all right, Seth?” Jacob asked.

_I was just thinking about being inside your daughter's tight pussy, that's all._

He looked into the preacher's kind blue eyes and lied. “I'm all right.”

**

The following weekend, Seth took Eddie to the park. His son hurried out of the car toward the playground. 

“Slow down, buddy!” Seth called out.

At that moment, he noticed the group of kids barbecuing near a bunch of picnic tables. Kate was one of them. She wore a white crop top and jean shorts, showing off plenty of skin. A boy in baggy basketball shorts and a Houston Rockets T-shirt approached her. He whispered something in her ear, then tickled her stomach. She laughed, swatting his hand away. Seth's insides knotted at the sight. He was fucking jealous of a high school kid for getting to touch Kate. But it wasn't like he and Kate were together anyway. They couldn't be together. The residents of Bethel would run him out of town if they knew about the things he had done to the preacher's sweet daughter. 

Seth tried to ignore the group, but it was too late. Eddie had spotted Kate.

“Kate!” He changed direction, running toward his babysitter instead. Seth chased after him. 

She smiled at Eddie, leaving her group. She met him halfway and scooped him up. 

“Hey, buddy!” she said, kissing his cheek. She glanced at Seth, but her neutral expression revealed nothing. “Hi, Mr. Gecko.”

He stuffed his hands into his front pockets. “Hi, Kate.”

Eddie played with her hair, and with a sad face, asked, “Why did you stop coming to my house?”

“Hey, Eddie, remember what I told you?” Seth said. “We were going to let Kate hang out with friends more.”

“I'm her friend too,” he said.

“That's right. You _are_ my friend.” Kate set Eddie down. “How about we go swing?”

Eddie cheered, but Seth shook his head.

“You really don't have to, Kate,” he told her.

But Eddie was already grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her toward the swing set. “Come on, Daddy.” He held his other hand out for Seth.

With a sigh, Seth took Eddie's hand, and the three of them headed to the playground. Seth looked over at Kate, who was now smiling.

“It's just like Eddie's picture,” she said.

The drawing of Seth, Kate, and Eddie at the park that made them look like one big happy family was currently hanging on the refrigerator at home.

When they made it to the swings, Eddie ran off, but Seth and Kate continued to stand side by side. She closed the gap in between them and reached for his hand. Her confidence scared the hell out of him. She knew what she wanted and she went after it. In this case, it was him.

“You still mad at me?” he asked.

“Yes.” But she didn't let go of him.

He dropped his gaze to her crop top, where he could see the outline of her hard nipples. 

“Who was that boy talking to you?” he said. 

“No one.”

His jaw clenched. “Don't let him touch you again, you hear me?” 

“Okay, Mr. Gecko,” she said with a smirk. 

God, he wanted to kiss that smirk off her face. Instead, he just squeezed her hand.

_Good girl._

She squeezed back. 

**

Eddie was happy to hear that Kate was coming over the next weekend. Seth was working some overtime at the office on Saturday and needed her to watch him during the day. She showed up at the doorstep early in the morning, wearing jean shorts and a blue blouse, carrying her backpack in one hand. Probably studying for finals. 

“I'll be back by dinner,” he told her.

“Sounds good.” She was sitting on the floor with Eddie as he colored. 

“Bye, Eddie. See you later.” He kissed the top of his son's head and instinctively gave Kate a quick kiss on her lips. They both froze. What did he just do?

But Eddie just laughed. “Ew, Daddy.”

Kate laughed with him. “Yeah, ew, _Daddy._ ” She grinned at Seth.

Fuck. He had to leave the house right now.

The next couple of hours flew by, thanks to all the overtime work that had to be done. Kate texted him in the afternoon with a selfie of Eddie and herself. 

_Hurry home_ , she wrote.

It was dusk when he finally made it back to Kate and Eddie. The two of them were sitting at the dining table doing a puzzle together. It looked like a race track. 

“Hi, Daddy!” Eddie said.

“Hey, buddy.” He ruffled Eddie's dark head of hair. “Did you have fun with Kate today?”

“Yeah, we played Legos and went for a walk and I got to pet a puppy.”

Seth chuckled. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said. “Can we get a puppy?”

Seth sighed and looked over at Kate who was trying not to laugh.

She shrugged. “Sorry, Mr. Gecko, but that puppy was pretty cute.”

“So, can we?” Eddie asked.

“I'll think about it, buddy.” Seth glanced at the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I can make us some tacos.”

Eddie pumped his small fist in the air. “Yay, tacos!”

“What about you, Kate?” Seth asked. “Did you want to stay for dinner?”

She smiled at the invitation. “Sure, let me call my dad and tell him I'll be home late.”

“And before I forget...” Seth reached for his wallet and pulled out cash to pay Kate. “It's all there.”

Nothing more, nothing less.

“Thanks, Mr. Gecko.”

After dinner, the three of them settled on the couch to watch _The Lion King_. Before the movie was even over, Eddie fell asleep in Seth's arms. He took Eddie upstairs and put him in bed. Seth smiled at his son's sleeping face, thinking about how lucky he felt. He quietly closed the door and made his way back downstairs.

Kate was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her blouse falling off her right shoulder, revealing her black bra strap. He was _damn_ lucky.

“Thanks for dinner tonight,” she said.

“Thanks for watching Eddie today.”

“It's no problem. I love that kid.”

Seth smiled. “Yeah, he's pretty great.”

“His dad's pretty great too.” Kate stood and made his way to him. The temperature in the room seemed to shoot up twenty degrees. She curled her slender body against his side and cupped his bulge through his jeans.

Seth suppressed a groan. “Kate, you know this always doesn't have to be about sex.”

“I know.” She started to massage his cock. 

Now he had to groan.

Kate smiled at the sound. “Can I?” She touched his belt buckle.

He grabbed Kate's arms and hauled her to the couch. The same couch where he had fucked her. He undid his belt and stepped out of his pants and boxers. His hard cock curved toward his stomach. After he sat on the couch, Kate crawled next to him, and on all fours, she took his dick in her hand. 

“I still can't believe how huge your cock is, Mr. Gecko,” she said, stroking him.

He chuckled. “But you take it so well, princess.”

She smiled at his compliment. “I wanna try again with my mouth.”

“Go ahead.”

She licked her lips. “Just like a lollipop, right?”

“Just like a lollipop.” He rested his hand on the back of her head, watching as she lowered her mouth to his cock. As soon as her lips wrapped around him, he shivered. “Oh, fuck...” He tucked her hair behind her ear to get a better look of his cock disappearing inside her pretty mouth. “Fuck, Kate, keep going...”

She hummed around his cock, pushing his member deep all the way down her throat. She made choking sounds, but didn't give up, not until her entire mouth was stuffed with his cock.

He groaned. “Yes, baby...”

Kate pulled back with a loud slurp. His cock was covered with her saliva. Gasping for air, she began to lick it, swiping her tongue around his tip, then over his entire length. 

“Holy shit,” Seth mumbled, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Am I doing a good job, Mr. Gecko?” Kate asked with a pleased smile.

“You're doing a _fantastic_ job.”

She took his cock into her mouth again, sucking as hard as she could.

Using both hands, Seth held Kate's head in place as he thrust his hips up, shoving his dick in and out of her mouth at a brutal pace. When she began to choke again, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. A couple more frantic thrusts, and he shot his load into her hot mouth.

“Fuck!” His release sent jolts throughout his body. With a grunt, he let go of Kate and she sat up, wiping her messy mouth.

“Show me,” he said in a husky voice.

Kate opened her mouth, and he saw the the pool of white cum sitting on her tongue.

He cupped her cheek. “Good girl.”

She swallowed, smacking her lips afterward. With a content sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

“I brought you something, Mr. Gecko,” she said, jumping off the couch. She found her backpack and instead of pulling out her homework, she took out a yellow Care Bear. On its stomach was a bright yellow sun with a smiley face.

“That's cute,” Seth said. “But I was more into G.I. Joe.”

“No, I wanna show you something else I do when I'm thinking about you in my room.”

As Kate undressed, Seth was transfixed. This girl had no shame. Before he knew it, she was standing in front of him bare naked, running her hands over her soft tits and slim waist. She dipped her fingers in between her legs.

“You wet, baby?” Seth asked.

She nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Then, she knelt on the floor and mounted the Care Bear. 

_Shit, was she going to—_

Seth's breathing quickened, watching Kate rub her leaking pussy over the Care Bear's yellow smiley face. She threw her head back, squeezing her breasts, riding the bear harder. So, this is how little Kate Fuller learned how to grind. She leaned back, rolling her hips on top of the yellow fur. Whimpering and moaning, she tweaked her nipples while chewing on her bottom lip. She was so wet, he could smell her.

He found himself reaching for his cock, stroking it lazily. He wondered when Kate got the Care Bear. When did it turn from a stuffed animal she slept with into something she used to masturbate? Did Jacob give it to her? How would he feel if he found out how dirty his little girl was? It didn't take long for Seth's cock to become hard again. 

“Come sit on my lap, princess,” he said. “And bring your Care Bear with you.”

Kate got up, holding the bear at her side. She climbed on Seth, and without him even telling her, she resumed her grinding, this time, rubbing her pink cunt over his cock. They both moaned.

“Doesn't this feel better?” he asked, running his big hands over her legs.

“Much better,” she said, her juices covering his dick. 

He lowered his mouth to her tits and sucked on her nipples. She tasted like sugar and sweat. Kate squirmed on top of him, holding her Care Bear tighter. It only made him suck on her tits harder. 

“Mr. Gecko, I want you inside me now.” She lifted herself up, and her mouth dropped open as she worked an inch into her pussy. “So big...”

“Take it slow, baby.” 

She nodded as she sank down on his fat cock. She pressed her face into the back of her Care Bear, crying out as he stretched her wide open. 

“That's it, baby,” he said, rubbing her back. “You're taking my cock so well.”

When Seth was finally all the way inside Kate, she stopped, and the both of them sat there, just enjoying the feel of the other. He had no idea how long this was going to last, but he wanted it to go on forever. He wanted Kate waiting for him at home every day. He wanted her in his bed every night. He wanted to give Eddie a real family. But did Kate feel the same?

“Move in with me,” he blurted out. 

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Move in with me,” he repeated. “We can be a family. You, me, and Eddie.”

She set her bear down. “What about school?” 

Kate was graduating in a few weeks and going to community college in the fall, which meant she would still be living at home with her father and brother. 

“You can still go to school,” Seth said, holding her face in between his hands.

She frowned. “My dad's not going to like it.”

“I'll talk to your dad.”

“And what are you going to tell him?” 

Kate gave him an earnest look, and Seth knew he had to say the right thing, the brave thing.

“That I love his daughter,” he said.

Kate blinked a few times as she processed his words. He was relieved when she smiled next.

“You love me?” she said.

“I love you.” He kissed her lips softly. “I love you, Kate.”

She blushed. “I love you too, Mr. Gecko.”

“Seth,” he told her.

“I love you too, Seth.” She kissed him, reaching down to tug his T-shirt over his head. Naked together for the first time, it felt so right. Her gaze moved over his muscles and the fiery tattoo on his right arm. “Wow.”

He chuckled. “The view's not so bad here either.”

She smiled and kissed him again, her soft lips on his beard. 

“So, does this mean you're going to move in?” Seth asked.

“What do you think?” she replied with that mischievous spark in her eyes. 

Slowly, she began to move on top of him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. He reached behind her and cupped her ass, helping her bounce on his cock.

She cried out. “Oh, fuck...”

Such a dirty mouth for a dirty girl.

He stuck two fingers into her mouth, and she greedily sucked on them. Once they were nice and wet, he lowered them to rub her clit. 

She started to twitch. “Yeah, yeah...right there...Mr. Gecko—Seth—touch me some more.”

He wrapped his lips around her tits again, sucking and licking on those pink nipples like frosting on a cake. 

Moaning, Kate bounced faster on his dick. “Yes, yes, yes!” The walls of her pussy milked him. With his cock hitting her g-spot, his fingers on her clit, and his tongue on her tits, she had to be close to coming. 

Any second now...

“Seth!” Kate went into convulsions as she gushed all over his hand and cock. 

He hugged her to him, whispering in her ear, “Good girl, that's it. That's my good girl.”

“That was intense.” She buried her face into his chest as though she was embarrassed at how loud and hard she came. 

He tucked her fingers under her chin and lifted her head so he was able to look into her eyes. “That was beautiful, just like you.”

Kate smiled, giving him a kiss. As she did that, he gently pulled her off him and rolled her to her side. With his chest pressed to her back, he lifted her left leg and slipped his hard cock back into her drenched pussy. He groaned. How could she still feel so tight?

Kate watched him fuck her, letting out tiny whimpers with each thrust. “So full,” she gasped. “I'm so full of your cock.”

She had said the same thing their first night together. At the time, Seth had been careful not to hurt her, but now he knew, whether it was in her mouth or pussy, she just loved being stuffed with his cock. She loved how big he was, how he could hardly fit inside her mouth, how he split her little pussy open, how sore he made her. And now that she was going to move in with him, she could be full of his cock anytime she wanted. 

She reached behind, wrapping her arm around his neck and bringing his mouth to hers to give him a deep kiss. As their tongues tangled together, he lifted her left leg higher, speeding up his pace as he drove his cock in and out of her slippery cunt. Kate threw her head back, letting out a strangled cry. Seth grunted behind her as he focused on finishing. The springs inside the couch squeaked with each hard thrust. When he was close, he dropped her leg, ready to pull out, but Kate grabbed his hand.

“Wait,” she said. “I want it inside me.”

He narrowed his eyes. Did she know what she was asking?

Kate nipped at his chin. “Put a baby inside me, Seth.” 

She knew exactly what she was asking.

In that moment, he saw their future together. A pregnant Kate, her belly round with a baby brother or sister for Eddie. He saw their future, and he wanted the same thing as Kate. 

So, Seth kept his cock inside her because that's where he belonged. He wrapped his hand around her neck, tilting her head back and and thrusting his tongue into her mouth again. She moaned as Seth applied pressure to her neck and repeatedly pumped his cock into her. With his mouth still pressed on her lips, he came inside her, filling her womb with his cum. 

“Oh!” Kate cried out. She probably had no idea how that was supposed to feel like, but a small smile spread on her face. She let out a sigh, giving Seth an Eskimo kiss. He closed his eyes at the gentle touch as he continued to spill inside her. He wrapped his arms around her small body, resting his face against the crook of her neck. The both of them spent and exhausted.

Seth could fall asleep right on the couch with her. Not tonight, but soon. Opening his eyes, he shifted behind Kate, causing his soft cock to slip out of her pussy, along with a white stream of his cum. He knew there was more inside her, but fuck, that was sexy as hell.

He rolled her onto her back, his large frame blanketing her smaller one. 

She looked up at him, her green eyes hopeful and eager. “Do you think it worked?”

“I don't know,” he said. “But we can keep trying.”

She grinned. “Deal.”

With a slow kiss, he sealed it. 

As he stretched his leg, his foot bumped into something soft. Kate's Care Bear. 

“What time are you supposed to be home?” Seth asked.

“Thirty minutes ago. Why?”

He picked up the bear and handed it to Kate. She held it for a moment before she understood what he wanted her to do with it. 

“Now?” she said.

He kissed her again, fingering her at the same time. She was still soaked. 

She whimpered. “Seth...”

“You're not leaving yet,” he said. “Not until I make sure I put a baby inside you.”

As Kate settled back on the floor with the yellow Care Bear in between her legs, Seth grabbed his cock and watched her rub her pretty cunt on the toy. It wouldn't take long until he was hard and inside her again.

**

After graduation, Kate moved in with Seth. As she predicted, her father wasn't too pleased that his eighteen-year-old daughter was shacking up with a much older man, but she was an adult now and he could only “leave it up to God.” Vanessa thought he was having a mid-life crisis. Why else would he be interested in a girl that just finished high school? But as she spent more time with Kate and saw how Eddie cared about her, his ex-wife could see why Seth wanted her in his life. He also heard the rumors and the gossip and the hushed whispers whenever he was in town. He didn't care. The only opinion that was worth anything was Eddie's, and Eddie loved having Kate living with them. He was even more excited when they told him he was going to be a big brother. 

By the middle of summer, Kate had a small baby bump. Her body was getting fuller now, and she glowed with happiness. Being pregnant also made Kate even more horny. Before work, Seth left her thoroughly fucked in bed with his cum leaking out of her. After work, they licked and sucked each other until they were both worn-out. And ever since Seth introduced her to anal, she couldn't get enough it; it was like a weird pregnancy craving. 

Most nights when they had the house to themselves, Seth would have Kate flat on her back in the middle of their bed. Her knees pushed up, legs spread open, pussy dripping. His cock was lubed up as he pushed into her tiny asshole. She let out a loud moan.

“Baby, you always feel perfect,” he said, sliding even deeper inside her.

She whimpered when he finally bottomed out, his balls resting against her ass now. He let her get used to him inside her for a moment before he slid out halfway and slammed back into her. 

Kate cried out. “Oh, yes!”

Seth thrust into her a few more times before slipping all the way out of her gaping pink asshole. He was proud she could take his huge cock in every position, but he was especially proud of this one. He rubbed his tip on her wet pussy, collecting more lube. She whined, reaching down to rub her clit. 

“Where do you want me this time?” he asked.

“My ass,” she said in a needy voice.

Good answer. With a grunt, Seth drove his cock back inside her asshole. While he was fucking her there, Kate was rubbing her clit and thrusting her fingers inside her pussy. She squirmed underneath him.

“Mr. Gecko...” Every now and then, one of those would slip through her mouth, usually when he was fucking her hard. Not that he didn't mind. It reminded him that she wanted to be his good girl.

And right now, he could tell how badly she wanted to be good for him.

Careful not to bump her stomach, he moved his cock inside her like a piston. She wailed, fingers rubbing furiously on her clit as she climaxed. Seth was close behind, coming inside her ass with a series of loud grunts. He pumped into her a few more times until he knew he was empty and she was full. Gently, he lowered her legs and withdrew from her, cum running down her ass and to the sheets. Breathing hard, she put her wet fingers inside her mouth and sucked them dry. Jesus, she was insatiable. 

Seth fell down next to her, holding her warm body to him. Covering her face with soft kisses, he placed a protective hand on her round belly. A part of him was still in disbelief that she was carrying his child. He imagined a little girl with Kate's green eyes or a little boy that shared Eddie's energy and playfulness. She put her own hand over his. Their new gold wedding rings glimmered in the dim room. For Seth, there was no more searching for that someone; he had found her. 

Kate snuggled up against him. “I love you, Mr. Gecko.”

“I love you, Mrs. Gecko.” He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms tight around her and their baby.

THE END


End file.
